Keeping Warm
by MadWithMusic
Summary: When a recently human Castiel wakes up to the cold of the heater in the bunker going out, he assumes he's sick, but Sam assures him he's not and does what he can to keep the two of them warm.


"Sam, I think I'm sick." Cas sighed, walking down the hallway of the bunker.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I'm freezing." Cas replied.

"You're not sick." Sam laughed. "The heater just went out sometime overnight. Dean's trying to search for where it's located so he can fix it, but until then, I recommend you bundle up."

"Oh. That's a relief then." Cas mused. "I haven't experienced illness yet - other than the time I bought those burritos of that man on the side of the road - and I hope not to."

"Yeah. That wasn't pretty." Sam chuckled. "Well, I'm making coffee? You want some?"

"No thanks." Cas smiled faintly. "Although if you have some hot chocolate, I wouldn't say no."

"I can do that." Sam replied cheerily.

"Thank you, Sam." Cas nodded curtly, taking a step to start turning back down the hallway. "I'll go see what warm clothes I can find."

"You do that." Sam said, sliding back into the kitchen to start on Cas's drink.

When Cas came back, Sam was setting the two mugs on coasters on the table in front of the television.

"What are you wearing?" Sam scoffed, looking up at Cas in torn jeans and a jacket he still had from his time as a human.

"It was the warmest I had." Cas stated.

"Okay that's not gonna do." Sam sighed, crossing his arms.

"Well I don't have anything else." Cas replied matter-of-factly.

"I have some stuff you can borrow. It's probably a few sizes too big but it'll fit." Sam offered.

"Sam, you don't have to. I can survive in these."

"No come on. I won't take no for an answer. It's freezing." Sam walked over and grabbed Cas by the arm and lead him down to his room.

Sam opened some drawers and retrieved some navy blue sweat pants. "Here. I won't watch."

"I have no shame in my body." Cas stated, dropping his current jeans only to reveal he was not wearing underwear.

Sam blushed deeply and quickly turned around back to the dresser. He shut the drawer and turned to a pair of sliding closet doors. He opened them and pushed clothes on hangers around before grabbing a thick, black sweater.

"I know it's a bit long for you, but it's the warmest - and softest - I have." Sam said.

"That's alright. I don't mind." Cas replied.

"Are you decent?" Sam asked.

"Yes, my genitals are not exposed." Cas answered.

Sam laughed and turned around. Cas had already taken off his jacket and was standing bare chested.

"Here." Sam smiled, opening the bottom of the sweater and raising it above Cas's head.

Cas lifted his arms up and let Sam push the sweater over his head. "This is soft."

"Told you." Sam sang, pulling it down to fit better. "There you go."

"Thank you, Sam." Cas breathed, toying with the edges of the sleeves with his fingers.

"Anything for a friend." Sam smiled. "So how about we go get at that hot chocolate before it gets cold?"

Cas nodded and followed Sam out of the room and into the living space. Sam turned on the TV and brought up a selection of movies. "Why don't you pick something out?"

"Alright." Cas replied, scrolling through the list of movies until he saw one that Dean talked about frequently - American Pie. "Is this one okay?"

"Okay?" Sam laughed. "It's a classic!"

"So we can watch it?" Cas asked.

"If you want, of course." Sam answered. "You need something to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, but thank you." Cas replied. "I had a large meal last night."

"Alright then. Let me grab some blankets and in the mean time you can make yourself comfy." Sam mused. "Be right back. You can start watching without me."

"No, that would be rude." Cas stated.

"Nonsense. I've seen it a million times." Sam assured him.

"Nevertheless, I won't start it until you return." Cas said.

"Alright." Sam shrugged, going back to his room.

He returned with a large plaid blanket and placed it on the couch beside Cas. Cas immediately grabbed it up and pulled it over himself but when Sam sat down next to him he threw it over Sam as well. Sam smiled at him and picked up the TV remote, pressing play.

As soon as the movie started, Cas slunk down against Sam's side, resting his head on his shoulder. Saw slowly turned down and looked at him.

"This is okay with you, right?" Cas whispered.

"Yeah of course." Sam chuckled. "Don't see why it wouldn't be."

Cas grabbed his mug off the table and took a few sips. He held it close to his chest - as close as he could without spilling it on himself or Sam. After a few more minutes, Cas's unoccupied hand slid around under the blanket until it found Sam's and he locked their fingers together.

Sam looked down at Cas confused, but Cas just smiled widely back up at him.

"I read in Seventeen magazine you do this when you like someone." Cas said quietly.

Sam snorted. "Seventeen magazine? What has Dean got you reading?"

"I like the advice they give." Cas stated.

"And Cas you know, hand-holding and cuddling on couches isn't something you just _do _with people you like." Sam chuckled. "It's something you do with people that you feel _more _than just friendship for. And not like family either-"

"Sam, I'm not dumb." Cas frowned. "I've watched enough teenage dramas to know what my actions are implying."

Sam blinked slowly at him and inhaled. Cas stared at him for a moment before quickly leaning up and kissing him and then instantly pulling away.

"I know what that means, Sam." Cas breathed.

Sam nodded and Cas slowly leaned back up to him. This time Sam met him half-way and let the kiss last longer than half a second. He pulled away from the smaller man and smiled.

"Good." Sam grinned, pulling Cas closer to his side.


End file.
